


Home is Where the Heart is

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: How We Survive is What Makes Us Who We Are [3]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron has wanted to move into a house for years, until now he never found one to his interest or had any reason to move. He asks Nasir to move in with him before he makes a final decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Where the Heart is

Agron pulled into the driveway of a house that was for sale. It was decent size, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a basement and a backyard that was connected to the Grand River, from the porch you could see the Island and the old railroad. It was beautiful and perfect.

After a tour of the house, Agron fell in love with it and decided that he wanted it, but he had something he needed to do before he said yes. He made his way back home after he left, thinking of what he would tell his boyfriend.

He and Nasir had been together for almost a year and he wasn’t sure how Nasir would react to Agron wanting to move in together. After some thinking, he made a nice dinner and called Nasir to come over. He pulled out some sparkling grape juice for Nasir and a bottle of red wine for himself.

Agron set the table and waited for Nasir to get off work. He paced through the front room, nervous and terrified that Nasir would say no and that he was moving too fast. He jumped when he heard a knock on the door and rushed over to it. He opened it and let Nasir in, who greeted him with a kiss.

Agron kissed him back before closing the door and going into the kitchen. “I got dinner ready, Nasir,” Agron said. “Sit down and I’ll bring it out.”

Nasir took a seat at the table, taking in the setting. There was an unlit candle in the middle of the table and two wine glasses and a bottle of sparkling juice as well as a bottle of wine. Nasir smiled. He loved when Agron got all romantic.

Agron came back out with two plates of spaghetti. He set one down in front of Nasir before setting the other plate next to him and sitting down. He grabbed the grape juice and poured Nasir a glass before pouring himself a glass of wine. They clinked their glasses together before taking a sip and eating their dinner.

“How was work?” Agron asked after a couple minutes of comfortable silence.

“Good,” Nasir replied, reaching over and placing his hand over Agron’s free one. “And how was your day off?”

“Good, would have been better if I spent it with you,” Agron said with a smile.

Nasir laughed and leaned over, pressing a kiss to Agron’s cheek. “Why didn’t you come over to the studio?”

“I-I found a house,” Agron said. “A really nice one.”

Nasir raised an eyebrow. “Did you buy it?”

Agron shook his head. “Not yet. I-I wanted to ask you something first.”

Nasir felt his heart race. “What did you want to ask?”

“If I buy this house, would you like to move in with me?” Agron asked.

Nasir’s eyes widened. “You want me to move in with you?”

“I know it hasn’t been a year yet, but your lease is almost up and it’s a really, really nice house and-“

Nasir wrapped his hand around the back of Agron’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss, cutting him off. Nasir pulled back after a couple of kisses, a smile and a flush on his face. “Yes, I’ll move in with you.”

Agron smiled back, feeling like his heart was going to explode. “Thank you.”

Nasir pressed a kiss to Agron’s forehead before going back to his dinner, his smile not fading even as he ate. Once dinner was done and their plates were in the sink, they carried their glasses and the two bottles out into the front room.

Agron sat down on the couch and Nasir climbed into his lap, kissing him softly. Agron wrapped his arms around Nasir’s neck and held him close, moaning softly as Nasir’s hands wandered under his shirt. They still haven’t had sex yet, not since the disastrous attempt a couple months after they got together and Agron didn’t seem them trying again for a long time. He didn’t mind though, he’d rather take things slow with Nasir.

Agron moved his hands down to Nasir’s hips and lightly gripped them, pulling him closer. Nasir let out a soft sigh. They may not have sex, but it didn’t stop them from doing other things. Nasir buried his face in Agron’s neck, breathing heavily as their hips rolled together. He gripped the back of the couch and moaned, pressing a kiss to Agron’s neck before pulling back to look at him.

Their lips met again, Agron sucking Nasir’s bottom lip into his mouth. Nasir groaned, taking one of Agron’s hands and pressing it against his cock, rubbing against it.

Agron had just popped the top button on Nasir’s jeans when the door to the apartment opened. Both of them groaned as the door was then slammed shut and Donar’s voice could be heard. Nasir slipped off of Agron’s lap and sat down next to him.

Donar came into the front and flopped down in one of the chairs. “Can’t anyone just fuck and be done with it anymore?” He looked between the couple. “Did I interrupt something?”

Nasir shook his head and stood up. “No.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Agron. “I got class in the morning, I’ll call you and we can go see that house.” They shared another kiss before Nasir left.

“House?” Donar asked after Nasir had left.

Agron collected the glasses and bottles from the coffee table and started towards the kitchen. “I found a house that I liked.”

Donar got up and followed him. “And Nasir is moving in with you?”

Agron nodded. “Yes, it will be his house as well.”

“Wow.”

“Shut up.”

“Sorry, I just didn’t think you’d move in so quickly.”

“Saxa and Mira were living together within a month,” Agron pointed out as he put everything away. “Why should Nasir and I be any different?”

“He’s nineteen,” Donar said. “Mira and Saxa were near thirty when they both got together.”

“Age doesn’t make a difference,” Agron said, getting annoyed. “Nasir and I love each other, and he wouldn’t have said yes if he didn’t want to move in with me.”

“How would you know?”

“You don’t know him like I do, Donar,” Agron replied. “Now leave me alone.”

After Nasir got out of class the next day, he and Agron make a trip to the house. Nasir walked through it and was smiling the whole time. “The place is perfect,” Nasir said, as they made their way back to the front room. “We should get it.”

The realtor was waiting in the kitchen for them, but Agron gently took Nasir’s hand and stopped him from walking in there. “Are you sure you want to do this with me?” Agron asked, feeling very vulnerable.

“I wouldn’t have said yes if I wasn’t sure.”

“It’s just-I don’t want to force you into anything.”

Nasir frowned. “Agron.” He reached up and gently cupped Agron’s face. “You’re not forcing me into anything. You asked and I said yes. I’m not going to back out of this, I promise.” He stood on his tip toes so he could press a kiss to Agron’s forehead. “Come on, let’s buy this place.”

Agron smiled softly and together they walked into the kitchen where the realtor was standing. “We’ll take it.”

Once all the papers were signed and the place was theirs, they left and made their way back to Nasir’s place. “I’ll start packing tomorrow,” Nasir said as they lay in bed. “You should do the same.”

“We should get a new bed,” Agron said. “One that’s big enough for both of us to sleep in.”

Nasir laughed. “I quite like sleeping on top of you.”

“Of course you do.”

“Yeah, we’ll get a new one.”

Agron held Nasir a little tighter and kissed him. “I can’t believe we’re getting a house together.”

“Me either,” Nasir replied, kissing him back. “I love you, Agron.”

“I love you too, Nasir.”

__________________________________________

 

Sura walked into Nasir’s bedroom and picked up another box. “I feel like I just helped you move in here,” Sura laughed. “and now you’re moving again.”

Nasir smiled. “I know, but now I will own a place not pay rent. It’ll be nice.” He picked up two smaller boxes and the two made their way down to Agron’s truck. Agron was at work, so Sura and Nasir were working on moving some of the lighter boxes into the new house.

They placed the boxes in the bed before making their way back up. “Are you sure you’re ready for this Nasir?” Sura asked as they got back into the apartment.

“Yes, I’m sure that I’m ready for this,” Nasir said. “You worry too much.”

“Of course I’m going to worry. I’m your mother.”

Nasir shook his head. “Too tell you the truth; I can’t imagine myself with anyone other than Agron. I love him, Sura and I want to live with him.”

“I just want to make sure it’s what you want.”

“It is what I want,” Nasir said.

Sura nodded. “Ok.”

Nasir hugged his mother. “I’m ok now, mom. You don’t have to worry so much.”

Sura hugged him back. “He really has changed you.”

“He didn’t change me,” Nasir said. “He helped me move on from my past and be the person I’m meant to be.”

“I’m glad you two are together, cause I can’t imagine anyone else by your side either. You make a beautiful couple.”

“Thank you.”

__________________________________________

 

“Gods, this is heavy,” Spartacus groaned, as he and Agron carried the new bed frame into the new house. “Why do you need such a heavy bed?”

“Well, two people need to sleep on it,” Agron countered. “If two people weren’t sleeping on it, it wouldn’t be so heavy.”

“I don’t need to hear about my son sleeping in bed with another person! LALALA!”

Agron rolled his eyes. “Fine. The giant bed is for Nasir and I’m sleeping on the couch.”

“Crap…We have to move that too…”

“Well, yeah.”

They got the frame into the master bedroom and set it against the wall in the middle of the room. Spartacus sat down on the floor and let out a heavy sigh. “Why does everyone else have to be busy?”

“Conveniently busy you mean,” Agron replied, also taking a seat on the floor. “I think nobody wants to help.”

“I’m about to make it a task for the squad, I’m getting too old for this.”

Agron started to laugh. “No you're not.”

“I just moved Nasir into an apartment and now into a house, you two better not move again cause I’m not helping.”

Agron laid back and looked up at the ceiling. “I have no plans to move. I like this place, and Nasir does too. We can even get those pets we were talking about.”

“And one day give Sura and I grandbabies to play with.”

“Uh-“

“I’m just kidding, I know Nasir doesn’t want any kids,” Spartacus said. “And I don’t blame him. I probably wouldn’t want them either if I experienced that.”

“He’s getting better,” Agron said, softly. “He-he’s learning to accept what happened to him and move on from it. His nightmares are less frequent and he doesn’t freak out so much when people touch him.”

“You were the first person, besides Naevia and us, that he allowed to touch him in public,” Spartacus said. “That was a miracle in itself. “

“What about that one guy he dated?”

“I said that he allowed touching him, that asswipe forced himself on Nasir,” Spartacus spit out. He looked over at Agron. “Did he tell you about that?”

Agron nodded. “He did. He’s told me a lot.”

“Are you boys just lazing about?” Sura called out from the doorway.

Spartacus jumped up. “No, honey.” He walked over and took the box from her arms. “I would never do that.”

“Uh-huh.” Sura turned around and started to walk back towards the front door. “There are a lot more boxes in the car. Come on boys.”

__________________________________________________

 

Nasir stood on a chair in the front room, hammering nails into the wall to put up pictures and paintings, while Agron was in the bedroom, unpacking. They had finished moving in a week ago and all that was left to do was to unpack everything.

“Nasir?” Agron called out.

“What?”

“Which side of the closet do you want?”

“I don’t care,” Nasir called back. “Just put the clothes away.”

“Ok!”

Nasir hung up a picture of him with his parents, along with one of Agron and Duro up. He put up a couple more before he hopped down and went into the bedroom. Agron was just throwing their clothes into the closet, not even bothering with separating them. Nasir ended up in half of Agron’s shirts anyways, especially at bedtime.

“It would have ended up that way sooner or later.”

Agron grabbed another hanger and put one of Nasir’s dress shirts on it, hanging it up. “Yeah, cause I hate organizing.”

“I’m surprised you’re not throwing everything on the ground right now,” Nasir said, walking up to Agron and kissing him.

Agron kissed him back. “I want to, but then you would get all frustrated and I don’t like it when you’re frustrated.” He wrapped his arms around Nasir’s waist and kissed him again. “I like fun Nasir better than frustrated Nasir.”

Nasir smiled. “I rather like fun me as well.”

They shared another kiss that slowly deepened. Nasir wrapped his arms around Agron’s neck, pulling him down more. Truth to be told, when he went home the night that Agron asked him to move in, he did freak out and wondered if this was all too soon and if he could really handle it.

Now that they were there, at their house, in their room, Nasir knew that he could do it. He loved Agron more than anything and he wanted this just as much. His past wasn’t going to hold him down ever again. Some things were going to take a while, but he would get there one day. He was sure of it.

Their kiss broke and Agron looked down at Nasir with love and fondness in his eyes. He kissed him again. “We should get to bed, finish this tomorrow.”

Nasir nodded. “I have class in the afternoon anyways.”

They changed into their nightclothes and crawled under the covers. Agron scooted closer to Nasir and loosely wrapped his arm around Nasir’s waist, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. “Our first night in our house,” Agron said. He chuckled softly. “Never thought I would say those words so soon.”

Nasir smiled and kissed his boyfriend. “Neither did I.” He raised his hand up and gently caressed Agron’s cheek. “I love you, Agron.”

Agron smiled. “I love you too.”

_______________________________

 

When Nasir got home from work a few weeks later, he found Agron standing by the door waiting for him. Nasir raised an eyebrow and put his shoes away before acknowledging him. “You seem anxious.”

“I got you something,” Agron replied with a smile, holding a hand out towards Nasir.

“You got me something?” Nasir said, taking Agron’s hand.

Agron nodded and started to lead him towards the bedroom. He opened the door and stepped aside to let Nasir in. Nasir gasped when he saw the small bundle of fur on their bed. “You got me a kitten?” Nasir rushed over and picked the little gray and white kitten up. “Is it a boy or a girl?”

“It’s a boy,” Agron replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Do you like him?”

Nasir nodded and kissed Agron. “You are the best boyfriend ever.”

Agron smiled and kissed him back. “I love you too. So what will you name him?”

“Hm,” Nasir thought for a moment as he pet his kitten. “Ashley, Ash for short.”

“Ashley? Why Ashley?”

“Because he’s the color of ash,” Nasir replied. “And Ash is short for Ashley, like from the Evil Dead.”

Agron smiled and reached out, pet Ash. “I think it’s fits then.” He gave Nasir another kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Agron,” Nasir replied, sitting down next to Agron as he cuddled his kitten.


End file.
